


Step on me

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: A unicorn onesie, Brick is a clown, Christmas Fluff, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Married Life, NSFW, Oh yes and there are cute kitten antics as well, Post-Canon, SPOILERS FOR THE CONTRACT, The Contract Universe, This...likely won't make a lot of sense to people, With a sexy twist, based on fanfic, pity him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: A story of fuzzy unicorns and marital Domesticity. And high heels.***Set in "The Contract" Universe by Carriedreamer. Gift fic requested by Genovah for Renaerys. Merry Christmas Lovelies!!!Enjoy and warning: Spoilers abound!
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Step on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/gifts).



> A christmas present as requested by Genovah for the fabulous Renaerys of "Beyond this Morning" and "Trinity House" fame written by me: Carriedreamer: Phew that's a mouthful XD 
> 
> Also please note this fic includes spoilers (obviously) for "The Contract" so please read with caution and don't say I didn't warn you XD

**-o-0-o-**

**"Step on me"**

_A story of fuzzy unicorns and marital Domesticity. And high heels._

_Written by Carriedreamer_

_For Renaerys_

_From Genovah_

**-o-O-o-**

Brick Jojo was truly living in a golden world. 

He had everything he had ever wanted and more- his company was top of the top, his brothers were happy, his best friend was content and embracing fatherhood with nary a hiccup and was awaiting his own nuptials with his lovely future bride. 

Everyone was just in their own kind of happily ever after and Brick's was the best of all; not that he was bragging-much. 

But let's be honest it was true. After finding and wooing his own beautiful wife- and oh was his Blossom beautiful, a beauty without compare- but his perfect newly wed bride -a bride was a bride for a full year after her marriage after all!- But his bride was also brilliant, a true genius, she had brought about an arguable medical miracle, she and his equally brilliant father in law had done what so many had thought impossible. A "cure": an effective viable treatment for the scourge of humanity : The big "c" word: Brick had long been warned about "jinxing it" as she had called it- medical trials were after all still underway. 

But Brick knew it was a mere formality- Blossom- his beautiful brilliant bride- had found a cure and her dream was quickly becoming a reality. 

Well, that was _one_ dream- Brick happened to know quite well that the former Blossom Utonium now Mrs. Blossom _Jojo_ would in fact be having _all_ of her dreams coming true from now on- oh yes, every dream would be coming true no matter how small! 

She had after all granted all of his. 

"Brick?" Case in point, here was his bride- heh _bride_ now...and she was also bagless save the luxury pet store. He swallowed the sigh, what was the point of her having a credit card with no limit if the woman refused to ever _use it._

Oh well, Brick spoiling her was half the fun of marriage anyway- she always turned such a delightful shade of pink and even when she scolded him, it was half hearted. 

Usually. 

"No luck?" He raised an eyebrow, but Blossom only sighed and shrugged.

"Yes and no, again I like my ski jacket I have now, it's just a small hole." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "They're jacking up the prices I think anyway." 

Okay, this time he _did_ sigh. "Babe…" 

"Just because I can afford it doesn't mean I _need_ it." She countered instantly. 

Brick was a multi-millionaire, business tycoon super genius… who had seriously married the most frugal humble woman he had ever met. Was she an angel? Probably, but Hades had gone and won his Persephone fair and square and had dedicated his life to her happiness and well being so it countered out everything….from that contract bullshit that he had _warned_ Boomer about but tch no one ever listened to Brick. God forbid. 

Still though, Brick reached over and darted a peek in the bag. He snorted somewhat before giving her a wry look. "So you can deal with a hole in your jacket but God forbid the cat does." Her cheeks flushed and she snatched it back. 

"She's tiny, she'll freeze!" She protested despite his laughter. "She's easily cold!" Another protest. 

"And so are you." He said smoothly before looping his arm around her waist and walking them _back_ towards the department store. "Come on babe, throw your favorite hubby a bone hmm?" 

"You're my only husband." She said dryly and his lips curled into a big toothy grin. 

"I _know."_ He continued grinning like a kid at Christmas. "And you're my _wife,_ my little blushing bride _."_ He placed a kiss on her knuckles for good measure. Her cheeks flushed more even as she pulled her hand back. 

"Brick how long are you going to keep this up, do you have an estimate?" She folded her arms, his smile only increased. 

"Hmm… I'm thinking til death do us part and even then my beautiful Persephone… who knows." He shrugged, "When his Queen was away how did Hades fare, perhaps he just will wilt away." 

Her pretty lips pursed, her eyes rolled skyward but Brick's cheeks nonetheless got cupped and he got a quick peck on the lips from his adorably flustered wife. 

"You're impossible, fine- you can buy me the damn ski jacket." 

"Annnnnd-?" 

"Don't push your luck- one spoil per day. That's it. And you my dear Mr. Jojo- are teetering dangerously close to old bad habits again." She poked him in the nose. "I've told you once if not a thousand times… you don't need to "buy" me. You know I love you." 

"But what if I just like spoiling you?" He murmured in a rasp. 

Her lip curled somewhat deviously. "You spoil me plenty in the bedroom." The whisper was too low for any normal plebian walking by to discern but with Brick's enhanced hearing… oh fuck yes. Yes he did and _would_ continue to do so. 

"Just wait until we get to Olympus, just you and me for two weeks, the spoiling will be never ending. " He breathed in her ear. "better make sure you're weighed down Babe, we wouldn't want you floating away." 

She sucked in a breath and immediately backed away. "We are in _public!"_ She hissed. 

"So? No one heard me." He said smoothly. 

"They don't _have_ to!" Her face was one giant blush. "Have you no decorum! Would it kill you to act your age!" 

"Can't stop a good thing babe." He grinned, she scowled and quickened her pace towards the store while he leisurely followed behind her. 

**-o-0-o-**

One ski jacket had somehow turned into three. And new boots. Oh and she absolutely _needed_ that oversized parka. The poor sales attendant was utterly overwhelmed with things and he just kept piling more up. 

This is why Blossom did her shopping alone most times. Unless it was for the cat. 

"I told you one thing." She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "One." She raised a finger.

The buffoon wasn't listening, and they'd long left the winter-wear section. 

"Christmas is coming babe." As always that was his excuse and she could see the curious stares coming their way...ugh. 

Again, this is why she would usually shop _alone_. 

And of course… they were heading towards _that_ section and nope! She stopped and whirled straight around towards the registers, her husband gave her a sad puppy look but followed anyway. His eyes widened when she also dumped everything but the one jacket and...okay she'd admit she needed new snow boots- but everything else went into the return to the racks bin. 

"I swear you must be the only woman in the world who _doesn't_ like being pampered." He said in a mumble as he handed the card over. 

"You don't need to buy me the store honey." 

He still looked put out and while ridiculous, he also...still looked rather cute. She cupped his face and beamed. "You were right about the boots, I'll admit that." And there was the big smile. 

"Of course I was, now then let's see…. Where to next-." He pondered aloud and kept his grip on her waist firm. He was always such a clingy boy at times still, Blossom looked at her phone idly to check the time. Noon. Oh for the love of-.

"Home. So we can _pack_." She droned. "we're already off schedule. Don't you want to get going before traffic?" 

"I can always fly the car." 

"And create a spectacle that will send your poor brother to the hospital?" 

"... Touché… though the look on his face _is_ tempting." 

"Brick! _Hospital._ " 

"Okay, okay- I know, I know, God woman it's just a joke-." 

Funny how she wasn't laughing. There were times she did fear for her brother in law's mental state at times. Hopefully he'd take a vacation too for the holidays. Perhaps she should call Bubbles … 

"And you and I _both_ know it's be hilarious." 

And he was putting on the cute puppy act again. Why was Blossom such a softie? This is why she preferred cats. 

The woman who could still call herself a bride, thank you very much, it's been still less than a year only gave her newly wed husband a look. 

"Hilarious for you, _I'd_ be the one getting the pissed off phone call." He blinked but then his eyes widened in sudden realization. 

"Ah, Bubbles, right, are they still fucking in closets or have they graduated to unisex bathrooms?" 

She shouldn't have but Blossom laughed anyway and took his arm. "That's not very nice. You know Bubbles and Boomer have an... _interesting_ err…" 

" _Contract_ of their own?" Brick said slyly and she gave him a withering look. 

"Hilarious." 

"I'm just saying… do I at least get _some_ brownies points for us never having had anything less than five star hotel suites?" 

"... There was that one time in a-." 

"A man has needs and you were in a skin tight red dress you admitted was to drive me crazy!" He whispered quickly. 

She smirked but then put her head on his shoulder, "mm, I did didn't I and it _worked_ too." 

"... Yes, yes it did." He pouted. "And then you just went home with your sisters that night you little _tease."_

"Someone had to teach you a lesson." Blossom shrugged airily. He glowered and she pressed a kiss on his cheek. He still didn't look appeased. "Just so you know it was Butch's idea." 

"Yes I _know_ and he _still_ is going to pay for that." He muttered. 

Blossom's lip curled and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know I'm pretty sure I still have that dress somewhere." 

"Baaaaaaabe!! C'mon!!!!" He whined. 

Heh. Silly puppy. 

**-o-O-o-**

At least the trip up to their Mountain getaway had gone smoothly and perfect well with his wife in charge obviously it had. 

She'd slept the whole way, long car rides apparently did that to Puffs come to find out at least if Butch were to be believed but then again he'd seen the photographic evidence himself: His sister in law passed out in the back seat of a large car with an one hundred fifty pound iguana wannabee in her lap….

It was a spectacle honestly: A Puff and her pet. But at least in Brick's case, little Hecate was perfectly content to sit calmly in "Mommy's" lap while watching the world whiz by. Blossom had a point that they could both between them move faster than any potential disaster and that carrier was… depressingly dark. 

It'd take a truly heartless son of a bitch to ignore those pitiful cries from the deep recesses of that "cave" and tch- the whole world knew Brick Jojo was a man with a heart of not gold but _platinum._ Yes. 

His unfortunate….childhood rebellion and bad streak fueled really by a not so… _wholesome_ upbringing: rough divorce, typical childhood rebellion : perfectly understandable and hence why his wife was truly an angel incarnate. Ah yes. They were perfect for each other in so many ways. 

No wonder they had fallen in love so quickly and exactly why Brick ignored the blatant breaking of traffic laws in his own car. 

'Whipped' please: it was _actually_ just a showing of just how superior a husband he was. No need to be _too_ jealous. 

Day one into their two week escape had already proven most successful: They'd unpacked everything in record speed, Brick had seen a few early Christmas presents tucked into her top drawer that he personally couldn't wait to heh "unwrap" at a later point, ( oh how he loved married life) and well … this bed was like an old friend in a sense, the last time Brick had seen it had been his honeymoon after all so…. 

He looked out the window, the sun barely peeking out only slightly from behind the otherwise overcast clouds cast the room with a light grey light. It was earlier than he'd prefer to be up on vacation : again let Brick reiterate his _vacation_ : but Brick along with being the world's greatest husband was also in a double whammy the world's greatest _brother._

Oh yes, because Boomer -that audacious moronic genius of a brother of his had had the sheer _gall_ of interupting his vacation for _work purposes_ : did the words "Holiday" and or " _First married Christmas so don't fucking bug me unless the building is on fire!" -_ were these just a foreign tongue to the blond? Tch, perhaps Brick would get Bubbles to translate for him then. 

Robin had gotten the message! Okay so the two weeks she'd also been given off - hey a baby's second Christmas was just as important as the first! Bonding time and shit! Obviously a week wasn't going to cut it - why the future Mrs. Believe had started crying and thanking him so much Brick still didn't know. 

Fucking hell, Tartarus offices shut down those two weeks. Period. Was human empathy so lost among those other ant farms known as his competition? 

Tch, probably: their loss- Robin was the best damn executive assistant he'd ever had and she'd whip that entire administrative department into shape from her brand new office come the new year. 

Still though, that was the rule. Holidays meant vacation. Period. So Brick agreeing to this _annoying_ meeting disguised (poorly) as a day on the slopes with some random big wig executive or whatever from whatever company that wanted to invest or whatever it was the point was this was truly _generous_ of Brick, otherwise known as " _the world's best fucking big brother in the world(!) And thank you thank you Brick_ ! _I'll never question my unbelievable good fortune in having you as my big brother ever again Brick!_ " And best bet that blond was going to say those _exact_ words when the family was up here for the holidays next week! 

Every. Last. _Word_. 

And Brick hadn't decided yet if it was going to be _filmed_ too so all of his children and his children's children and _their_ children would forever see the day "Uncle Boomer" was humbled forever! 

...then again…. Err his wife had a ….thing about family...skirmishes at the holiday table. However _deserved_ they were thank you very much-! Just… 

_"Brick Jojo! No publically humiliating your brother it's Christmas!"_

_"But Baaaaaaabe!"_

_"I said no! Now sit down! Both of you!"_

… damn it. 

"Stupid Boomer-. Stupid, I'm on vacation damn it." He should get up. Stupid investor, don't care how rich he was, stupid, stupid: Brick pulled the curtain back and the sun came blaring through: 

Much to his wife's displeasure. 

"Mmm… too bright!" And his pillow was snatched and shoved over her head….and then he was pulled back down. "Too early! Sleep!" It was a whisper like silk but it also had the unmistakable tone of command and the way she pressed against him tangled in the blankets, still barely awake and... _God…_ _damn it Boomer!_

"Babe, I gotta go-." Another whine and he was pulled all the way back into her makeshift blanket nest. He sighed and again, gently pulled down the thick comforter for a brief moment, revealing those tight curves wrapped in barely there... admittedly not the most practical in this weather but very _very_ appealing sleep wear… God his wife was a knock out. 

God Brick hated his brother at the moment.

This time that sleepy growl sounded almost dangerous, and _again_ Brick was pulled back, harder this time with a grunt. 

"Too _cold_ !" Oh, right his pretty Puff also did _not_ like being woken up by the cold too early either. 

Brick didn't want to leave her, honest but… _sigh_ duty called. He'd have to wake the lovely beast up and suffer the consequences of doing so. _Sigh._ The trials of marriage never ceased. 

Thankfully this cute little pajama set was both tight _and_ loose in all the right places, and there we go… she stirred somewhat. 

"Brick?" She mumbled groggily, "what are you, mmm…." She sunk into his embrace, and the iron grip on his waist moved to his neck, perfect- he moved from her side to top her in an effortless manuever ( that…. absolutely didn't stem from this being a nearly daily occurrence in the Winter...course not) - another deep kiss to awaken the sleeping beauty who finally opened those pretty pink eyes of hers. 

"Morning beautiful." Her cheeks flushed and she began to sit up: excellent- target achieved and in the best way possible. 

"Mm, Morning." Blossom stretched her arms up but then looked to the side with the clock on the wall . Her face furrowed. "Why are we up so early again?" 

"Boomer." Brick threw over his shoulder as he cracked his back. 

"Oh… right… him." She buzzed her lips, "Why skiing?" 

"Because apparently we're lucky "coincidences just happen." -." He air quoted. 

"Bullshit." She yawned. 

"You don't have to get up-." Her arms were again like steel on his waist and he turned to face her. She was already half asleep. "Okay you, back to bed. I won't be long. Or… you can come with me?" He wheedled and heh that did it- The Pink Puff was right back under the covers within seconds. .

"You know I can't ski." She said with a sniff. 

"But you _can_ snowboard." Brick countered. 

"It's. Cold." 

"Thought you liked the cold." He finished buttoning the shirt and snapped his new cufflinks on- the red and pink were a fine color combination, there was nothing wrong with it. Tch. 

"I like the cold sitting with a book in front of a fire with my cat and my husband there to keep me warm." She mumbled. 

Again he laughed, "you're not getting out of it this year, we're hitting the slopes at least once- c'mon babe, imagine Butch on a pair of skiis. C'mon now." 

She paused for a moment but shook her head defiantly. "Nope, I'll stay inside with Robin, Hannah and Bubbles. We'll even make cookies for you all." 

"Oh _you_ will?" 

Again that little flush all the way to the tip of her nose, but she sniffed. "Someone has to watch the baby…" Blossom continued to mumble as she sunk lower into the blankets, huh...odd. interesting and adorable but….odd. 

"You alright there Honey?" 

"Oh shut up and go to work!" 

Ugh...right….work. 

"I won't be long, I can probably get this guy to sign whatever I need him to in no time so…." Brick leaned over and cupped her chin. "You don't have to get out of bed, honestly it's probably better you don't…." He leaned in-. 

Only to be stopped by a finger. 

"Go to work Hades." She murmured. 

"Yes Persephone." 

- **o-0-o** \- 

Blossom Jojo nestled with her cup of hot cocoa and the cat into the nest of pillows in a blissful serene silence. Ah….peace. 

Peace, quiet, normalcy...comfort. And Austen. Call Blossom cliché but nothing beat a good classic on a peaceful snowy day. And every woman needed some alone time once in a while. 

Her therapist had told her there was nothing wrong with that. It was perfectly acceptable in fact. 

_Just me, myself and I._

She loved her husband. She loved their life together, she wouldn't change anything...but it was _exhausting_ at times. What did Mari call it: _a grand show?_ Yes, brilliant woman she was that therapist of hers, but indeed, there were times the constant spotlight was…. Perhaps slightly overwhelming. 

Brick of course thrived in it, with that nonchalantly confident blasé attitude in life that infuriated the older business crowd and made him the darling of the rest of the world. 

The "bugs" weren't always bad apparently he'd discovered with….as Butch had argued, Blossom's help but… 

Brick was a man used to the finer things in life now, and as generous as he could be (perhaps _too_ generous it must be said) Blossom also knew he was... particular too. Very... particular. Those he accepted in his private circle were fortunate indeed and it was arguably and she _had_ argued this : since she was the wife...wasn't she now the head of that circle so she had to...keep it together? 

Or maybe it was her commander and leader instincts trying to find another outlet again…. That could be it yes. 

She yawned and stretched across the couch but no… she was still cold. She had no body heat to speak of, Blossom again while she preferred the purity and cleanliness of the mountains… it had to be said that it was still a very...cold place to be sitting alone in. 

But… Blossom had a secret weapon this time. Her lips curled, the "short" meeting was obviously running long, so she had time. Hecate peered up at her curiously as she stood up and floated towards the bedroom and opened her closet. It was mostly empty, most of the clothes left here year round were still in their garment bags though she smiled when her hand brushed the largest of them all and that powerful aroma of roses filled the air near instantly. 

She should pack her gown away, have it further preserved or something but… there was something about knowing it was here that… call Blossom foolish but seeing it here seemed to make it just feel more….real. 

She shook her head, never mind that, she dug around the bottom and finally found the colorful glitter storm bag that Brick had flat out banned from ever touching their bed. Even he had limits apparently huh who knew. Bubbles' personal gift to Blossom was therefore still unopened for the most part. 

She was still the whimsical silly one underneath the ever tired and somewhat snarky Nurse Utonium that had emerged over the years: but Blossom's baby sister ( who she was going to send to the Maldives this year after her graduation - she'd already spoken to Brick about it) well Bubbles...was deep down still their joy and laughter. 

Even if this truly was the most obnoxious amount of glitter known to man. 

  
  


_Dear Blossy,_

_I still think you're crazy for a honeymoon in the mountains versus a beach but whatever makes you happy._

_But in the rare times Brick leaves you alone ( haha) here's the best thing to keep you warm until he gets back!._

_Congratulations you blushing bride! And I'll see you soon!_

_  
All my love always,_

_Bubbles_

_PS: Sorry they were out of the kitty- but this is just as cute!!_

Well obviously Brick hadn't left her alone by any stretch of the imagination ...and nor would Blossom have let him honestly but a year later...again it was nice to have a break.

And...this _was_ warm. She'd give her that- absolutely ridiculous but….warm and fuzzy. Hecate tilted her head. 

"What don't like it?" Blossom smirked and swished….what was the point of an adult onesie with a tail? Realism? It was a unicorn, no need to be realistic with a unicorn. Oh well. The cat simply continued to stare at her as she returned to her nest. 

"Don't give me that look. It's fun. I'm allowed to have fun and relax in my own home." There we go, with her book and cat in their rightful places Blossom stretched back out on the couch, for a day of much needed rest and relaxation. "Besides…" Another inquiring look. "I think it's kind of cute." She whispered conspiringly and tapped her little cat's nose. "Don't you?"

The cat only batted at the stuffed horn like it was a toy and Blossom rolled over with Hecate in tow. "Now see I _knew_ you'd understand- my brilliant little kitty, now then: time to relax until Daddy gets home." Another tiny little meow was her only response while batting at the horn more. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh I'm sure it'll be fine, this can just be our little secret anyway." 

And so with that in mind she settled into a comfortable position and began to read her day away, perfectly, blissfully relaxed. 

...so….relaxing…. Yes…. 

Very….relaxing. 

- **o-O-o** \- 

That was easy. Brick shook his head. Seriously, anyone could have gotten that deal so why the hell had it simply _had_ to have been Brick he had no idea. Damn it Boomer.

Oh well, at least he was home now. 

The house wasn't a hubbub of activity shockingly, usually Blossom would be hard at work prepping for their holiday party in some form by now… 

Not that Brick minded, he knew she was anxious about being ..."idle" ; a life of luxury spent eating bon bons was in actuality _not_ a life Blossom Jojo (Utonium) had _ever_ wanted and instead she was hell bent on continuing her work for "saving the world before bedtime"; along with her work at the lab she'd become a staple at almost every charity she could find, there were times Brick wouldn't see his wife for the equivilent of _days_. A brief encounter in a kitchen, a quick kiss goodbye and she'd be off doing her Puff duty in life while Brick dealt with obnoxious man children cockroaches who were so easily manipulated that again…. Anyone could have handled this deal and gotten the signature. 

Seriously. Let Brick have two weeks with his wife. 

And sex. Brick missed sex. He liked sex. He liked sex with Blossom. Only Blossom. Blossom also liked sex. With Brick. Only Brick. 

Mt. Olympus here? This was Sex land until December 23. They could make up for the entirety of the lost sex from life in two weeks. 

Mt. Olympus plus Brick and Blossom Jojo equaled _sex_ until December 23rd. Period. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred except wait you know what would taking two hundred make this more clear? Fine then, in fact let's double it! 

See how simple an equation that was? Did "business meeting" factor in _anywhere_?

...NO! Stupid Boomer-....Brick's revenge would be sweet. 

Brick continued muttering to himself as he pounded his feet clean and removed his damn ski jacket he wasn't putting on again for at least a week, and set off to find his wife. 

No cheery Christmas music was playing nor was the scent of evergreen overwhelming so holiday decorating hadn't started yet… hmm… 

Walking into the living room where the fire was not yet roaring- odd. Easy fix though, he knelt down and blew listlessly over the waiting logs, setting them ablaze instantly. The perks of X', gotta love it. 

Speaking of however…. Well well, what was this? The room was quiet sure but with those handy X enhanced senses he could still pick up the faintest sound coming from a pile of blankets on the couch. His lip curled. 

Target acquired. 

Well seeing as business… ugh- was at last over and done with and now their vacation could _truly_ begin heh… stepping a little closer to the faint even breathing coming from the blanket nest- because Brick was well aware how much his wife liked to "nest" - annnnnd-. 

_Voila….huh?_

She was clearly out, in a deep sleep to the point she didn't even stir: Hecate did, looked up at him with those big blue eyes in confusion from under her chin but Blossom...no his pretty bride was out cold. 

A wash of guilt went over him, had she exhausted herself again… damn it, they were supposed to be working on that… and he should have caught it...fuck. 

Again thoughts of legal fratricide went through his brain as he stared at her wrapped up in layers of blankets the way she was. He didnt recognize the white one but he was going to assume Bubbles had gone and packed little "surprises" in their luggage again. It was the nurse in her no doubt. Always had to make sure they had everything and extra on top of it. 

Brick liked his sister in law. He did. Don't get him wrong he also owed her...he understood that and... unfortunately (for him) so did she but… way to make Brick feel like even _more_ of an ass. 

That shouldn't be a blanket nest wrapped around his wife it should be _Brick_ keeping her warm… fucking-! 

_I hate business meetings._

That aside however, Brick cracked his knuckles, obviously he had work to do of his own that was _far_ more important than paltry million dollar investments or whatever. 

Namely his wife. His job was his wife. Doing his wife mainly and he was severely behind in that venture. They'd been so tired from the drive and unpacking yesterday Brick had only counted four and she'd just barely lifted off more than a few inches off the bed last night. Mm. No, not an acceptable quota at all, Brick was severely slacking! 

She still didn't stir when he knelt down at her side. Again, the guilt washed over him. Despite the fact they were deliciously happy together...Brick would admit being his wife probably wasn't always easy. Work had been annoyingly chaotic lately and he hadn't been home nearly as much as he would have preferred. That combined with both of their schedules…

Not an excuse but still. He tucked a strand of her hair away from her lips before kissing her brow. "I'm home babe." 

"Hm?" She mumbled and his lip curled more but he plopped on the couch anyway, more fumbling about sure but she only turned over and he wrapped his arms around her anyway and this...oddly fuzzy blanket? Mm… way to lay on the guilt Bubbles. 

_Here's a nice fuzzy blanket to keep you warm when your meanie hubby decides not to do his job you poor thing!_

He tightened his grip around her waist. Like hell was he going to have a poor performance review this holiday. Oh no. Uh uh, their first Christmas hosting as a married couple? Tch, fuck that, every other women in this house was going to envy his wife and every other man was going to _despise_ him. Yes, yes indeed! Envy would overtake this entire house! Especially little blue-! 

"Mm, Brick…" another sleepy mumble and revenge plots could wait. "When'd you get home?" 

"Just a few minutes ago." This fuzzy...velour blanket was in the way, surely she didn't need it anymore! "I hope you weren't too lonely." 

"I had the cat." She murmured. 

"And now you have me." She giggled slightly. 

"You smell." 

"I haven't showered, wanted to see if someone wanted to join me." 

"Mm… kay." 

"Excellent." He sat up but was pulled back down. 

"In a minute." Her legs wrapped around his torso and her face buried in his chest. He chuckled. 

"Babe, its not even seven pm, you can't sleep now." 

"Less talk, more space heater." She sleepily held up the upper blanket. 

The duties of a husband never ceased. He sighed and pulled her close again...this strange velvet blanket that Bubbles really didn't need to-....

…..what was with the horse? 

...no really what was the horse err….unicorn… why was his wife dressed in….uh….

….uhh….

He shouldn't laugh. No, no he shouldn't, he knew what these were, he knew they were all the rage right now but… 

Brick was a chemical X enhanced male...who still was….somewhat human...so...uh… okay seriously why did the unicorn head have eyes…. Okay it had eyes, a tail… and it absolutely _swam_ on his admittedly tiny wife. 

Seriously why was Blossom dressed like a unicorn? 

Was this a...thing with her ..no, no no he'd lived with her long enough to know that no...sure his wife was a dirty minded naughty girl when she put her mind to it but _that_ had never been one of those fantasy scenarios so ..that was out. Phew. Not that Brick judged but he wasn't into that so that would have been….an adjustment for sure. 

And...he'd admit. Jesus christ Bubbles who? No way, looking at Blossom right, wrapped in the blanket and her uh… little friend here and… she looked so…. _cute!_

He almost wanted to let his Rowdyruff dignity slide and just go _awww_ for a second because… well… he wasn't gonna- of course Brick was a grown ass man and his wife would _not_ appreciate being called adorable so… so….

….huh. this was a dilemma. This was a new one. 

And she was waking up. Uh oh. Uhh… quick pretend to...kitchen! Yes! He'd make her a nice cup of hot cocoa and he absolutely wouldn't even bat an eye to her...odd pajama choices...course not! 

Brick smirked to himself, truly relishing in his brulliance before zipping off into the kitchen and indeed setting about to make the _perfect_ ski lodge quality hot chocolate that his wife relished in. 

_The way to a Puff’s heart is through her sweet tooth, no matter how long it had been repressed._

Oh she’d been a tough nut to crack for sure, but Brick was even more stubborn, and he liked to think that single cup of cocoa they’d shared had been the deciding factor in both of their lives…. he stirred the mug listlessly. and felt the soft arms wrap around his waist and the kiss on his neck. Heaven. This was heaven. 

“Is that for me?” 

“who else?” 

“Not your business partner?” She giggled. 

“Funny, no more work talk- Boomer is lucky I am the best older brother in the world..” 

“Mm, he is.” Her face was buried still in his neck and well, well, what was going on here Brick wondered? Heh. 

“Did someone miss me?” 

“Mm, no I liked the quiet but you’re warm.” 

He raised an eyebrow and turned, “Blanket nest doesn’t compare to….” He trailed. Oh dear God… it was… well then the uh…. ahem… the Unicorn was truly… er… lifelike. “Me?” He finished lamely but she only tightened her hug. 

“Shockingly no it doesn’t.” The unicorn horn was covered in glitter. Where had this come from? Seriously, he didn’t remember this ever being bought, and yes it was cute, yes she was adorable but… a...unicorn? 

Why a unicorn? Did his wife like unicorns? This was new, err. Huh… well… uh… 

As Brick contemplated this rather different… kind of discovery about his wife...not that it was a bad one of course not! Just uh…. well… he cleared his throat somewhat and she looked up at him quizzically. 

“Eveything alright?” 

Did one _ask_ why the Unicorn…. or was this something marriage merited as a no brainer… err… uh. 

“Brick?” Her eyes narrowed and put her hands on those shapely hips of hers and...the fucking horse head bobbed as she did it and oh...God. “What’s so funny?” She said suspiciously. 

It kept bobbing, and bobbing and...oh… oh fuck his life he couldn’t hold it. He needed to! He knew this was very much something he needed to…..dooooo-. 

_Snort. hack. snort. snort._

And then it happened, Brick found himself against the kitchen island in a not pleasant way that he preferred holding his stomach and he just...couldn’t stop it. He just kept laughing. 

Blossom looked at him with wide eyes and then her gaze drifted down. The yelp didn’t bode well for him nor did the abandoned cocoa and…. oh….fuck his life. That wasn’t good! 

And she was out of there and… 

“....fuck.” 

But there was a trail of rainbow glitter all across his kitchen and then he knew. 

“....Bubbles….” He muttered. 

There were seriously times he wondered if his sister in law liked him at all. 

- **o-o-o** -

**To: Boomer ( BoomerJojo@ tartarus. com ) ; Mike ( MBelieve98@ zagmail.com) ; Butch (GreenRowdyArts @ zagmail.com)**

**Subject: I think I fucked up-- What does a Unicorn onesie mean?**

_I think I summed up the problem well enough in subject line._

_Help._

**Reply from: Mike**

_Oh I’ve seen one of those! Yeh Bubbles got those in bulk last year, Robin has one with Hana, no worries man they’re just real warm. You’re fine_

**Reply from: Butch**

_HAHAHA! So Bloss got one of those too? XD- BC won’t even touch hers, I dunno I think its pretty cute, Lulu wears it when its cold. You’re good Bro, she was just cold._

**Reply from: Boomer**

_….Good news: Client signed on without a problem. Good job Brick! Bad news: Uh… Bubbles only wears that when she’s … pissed. Its kind of a subtle - “don’t touch me”._

**From: Mike**

_Oh c’mon Boomer! seriously, she’s in the mountains it’s fine! Brick don’t listen, you are FINE!_

**From: Boomer**

_I’m just saying._

**From: Brick**

_….. So she’s pissed I left her alone in the cold?_

**From: Mike**

_No! She was cold and it’s fuzzy and warm! Heck, I have one too I’ll wear sometimes!_

**From: Boomer**

_You do….?_

**From: Mike**

_It’s warm. Don’t judge me._

**From: Brick**

_FUCK! I’M FUCKED! THIS IS YOUR FAULT BOOMER!_

**From: Mike**

_….why?_

**From: Mike**

_Brick?_

**From: Mike**

_Brick? Buddy? Don’t do anything dumb!_

**From: Butch**

_Too late he signed off. Great job Boomer._

**From: Boomer**

_….how is any of this my fault?_

- **o-o-o** -

Well he was screwed, utterly screwed and this wasn’t even remotely his fault either! Of _course_ Blossom was pissed, their winter getaway interupted by even a day of business??? How many times had they relished in the complete lack of wifi in the mountains and look at what Brick had done! 

Fucking hell. He squeezed the top of his nose, okay… okay Brick was a smart man. A very smart man who also knew his brilliant wife very well. 

Why had he _laughed?_ Fucking hell why had Brick opened that fat mouth of his and...fuuuuuck. 

Okay, okay no problem. Pissed off Unicorns signalled….do not touch me… so ...sooo… 

_Just….give her some space._

- **o-O-o** \- 

They hadn't had sex last night. At all. Not even a mischievous attempt to cop a feel or… 

What? What the _hell?_

Oh he'd been loving as usual, they'd had a nice dinner and she'd heard all about the moron executive golden boy who had never skiied before in his life that Brick had had to stop from lurching down a ravine… 

So he was tired. Yes. Fine. No problem. Blossom would have been too. Allow her to… he went to bed early. Understandable…. He'd been asleep, dead asleep when she'd joined him after freshening up….okaaay? 

Now by no means was Blossom some sort of clingy needy annoying….no. Bad. That was her ex talking. Not reality. If anything Brick was the clingy one in this relationship, and that was fine. He was clingy in the cute sense not the… irritating sense. 

But why then did Brick go out skiing _again_ this morning and not try his usual bs attempt to get her to… 

When had he decided _that?_ Wasn't the deal set? Oh of course it was perfectly fine for him to get some practice in before Mike arrived, the two of them would disappear for hours up the most treacherous slopes and look for ways to continually one up the other….

Blossom shivered. She hated those days. Her husband was reckless on a good day...not that _he_ was in any danger just…

She wrung her hands and well...well she wasn't about to sit and sulk like some worrywart! He was simply tired and enjoying his much needed break….from her- no. Bad Blossom bad. 

He had a stressful job, she had a stressful job, so vacation _voila!_

She buzzed her lips and adjusted the zipper accordingly. Bubbles was honestly right, this _was_ warm and rather comfortable too, the unicorn was still…. questionable but beggers couldn't be choosers, maybe she'd just find a less….rainbow unicorn one online and hee maybe find a more "manly" one for him as a last minute Christmas present. 

Blossom giggled despite herself. Maybe a nice velvet red one with a nice monogrammed B, ooh, that'd be nice… she bit her bottom lip and continued sorting through the boxes of Christmas decorations. 

They needed a tree still, maybe they'd go out later and just find one outside: God knows there were plenty of them. Brick no doubt would want the largest and grandest because her husband was as always, a _show off._

Blossom was a bit more reasonable, remembering that they would be the ones decorating and she doubted they had enough ornaments or lights to cover one of those huge Townsville City Plaza sized ones. 

Then again knowing Brick, he'd demand his tree be yet bigger. Right, don't bring that up. It was a clear day, a good day for skiing so no wonder he'd jumped on the slopes. 

…. Blossom may have been open to a snowboarding session or two too...if she'd known about it…. But no matter. There were plenty of days yet. 

_Badum. Badum._

Stop that. She shook her head. There was no reason nor need to be anxious. Honestly what was the matter with her?? So he'd been tired and somewhat out of character had gone to bed alone and not even tried to sweep her up to go with him and left her without a word this morning which he hadn't done in almost two years now without even a good morning text to greet her and…

It was fine. Focus on decorations. Look, the baby had even found the ribbons and...the rainbow tail… no no, this was delightfully warm but the details were...poorly made quality, this tail and mane wasn't going to survive a single wash. 

"No no baby." She murmured and pulled the tail back and sprinkled individual wrapping ribbon instead. "play with that, Let's see… well a ten footer would need a good six feet of these lights...so what would a twelve foot footer need, especially if it's thick…." 

Blossom was so engrossed in her decorating planning and decisions she didn't even hear the door open and close, and she whirled around in surprise at the footsteps coming into the room. 

"Oh! Brick you're just in time-what the!" She stood up, he was still covered in snow. Had he had a wipe out!? "What happened!?" She yelped. 

"Wasn't paying attention,a tree stump was buried." He shrugged. 

"Did you go off trail again!?" 

Another shrug, "Yeah, brings more excitement." 

"And it's more dangerous!" 

"Still fun." He shrugged a third time and threw her a wan smile. "You know?" 

Yes….yes she did know but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that alone." She said quietly. Going off trail, super or not was simply by definition, dangerous and no matter what Blossom always ended up covered head to toe in snow when they'd do it and -. 

She felt a warm touch on her brow and her chin was tilted up. "Alright, fair enough, I'll wait for the boys to get here then." 

… what? 

Wait was he actually listening to her? Huh? He threw her a small smile it seemed almost...sad? Hm? Why was- wait? Was he going into the bathroom!? But….but no invite to join him...what??! Huh-!? 

The shower turned on and Blossom gaped at the closed door. 

...huh? 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

**-o-O-o-**

Shit. He'd fucked up worse than even he had thought. He'd shut his phone off immediately after that horrifying realization last night. .

He'd made sure to stay out of her way, he knew she liked to get decorating done in a very specific way with no interuptions: he'd done that. He'd made sure she'd had all of her favorite treats waiting in the kitchen… and he noticed grimly she'd touched none of them but… well she was in decorating mode so… 

His brow touched the cool tile. So _why_ did the Unicorn still live? Why was it still here? What did Brick...oh obviously he knew what he did but damn it… damn it. 

...damn it. He should apologize, probably a good first step, though the more she hid away in that onesie from Brick's nightmares… the less welcome he'd be to her presence. 

He took a deep breath. He was a Rowdyruff Boy, he'd made a mistake. He could fix it. His wife was worth a loss of pride however briefly. 

The shower was both blisteringly hot and icy cold, he hated how empty this felt, he hadn't taken a shower alone here in...tch, _years_. Some of their most intimate moments had happened in this small space. Hell the first time those magical words had been whispered from her mouth had been here...well not in the shower but ...on these snow covered grounds so same difference in a way. 

He ran a hand through his hair. Good enough. Time to woo back his wife and hopefully burn that unicorn to a crisp. Yes. 

Brick opened the door….and no pretty wife was waiting for him. The box was packed up save a lone ribbon and a black cat playing with it on the floor. 

And that was when Brick knew he was… very much in more trouble than he'd thought. 

"...fuck."

- **o-O-o** -

"Blossom darliiiiiiing, how are you? Sick of the cold yet… you can come by my house in maldives any time you- good GOD what are you wearing!?" 

Blossom blinked but settled on the hanging bench anyway, "It's cold." She shrugged. 

Princess removed her large sunglasses and adjusted her bikini top on the phone screen, "it's a crime against fashion is what it is, have I taught you nothing darling?" 

"It's warm." Blossom muttered sinking further into the onesie. 

"I thought you had a husband for that." 

"I did too." She muttered and Princess's eyebrow rose. 

"excuse-moi? Pardon? Care to repeat that?" The socialite turned successful business woman sipped from an iced over glass at her side. "The two of you were revoltingly happy last time I checked, God knows he never ceases to….brag about it." She rolled her big green eyes. "Does he still think I'm planning on stealing you away?" She gave her a once over. "because honey, say the word and I'll be there but that unicorn monstrosity has _got_ to go." She waved a heavily ringed hand. "I'm going to assume the delightful Bubbles' handiwork." 

"You'd assume correct." Blossom shrugged. "it's warm and Brick had a...business meeting." 

"On _vacation?"_

"Boomer called." 

"And he _took it_?" 

Another shrug. Ugh. She was picking up bad habits. "Family is family." 

"Ugh, stop with your everything nice mentality I just had my lunch." The glamorous woman rose from the beach chair and Blossom was given a good look at the crystalline pure water and sunny blue skies of the luxury resort Princess spent her holidays at. 

_Badum._

Her gaze drifted to the dark somewhat grey sky outside her own window. She frowned. 

_Badum._

"Blossom?" 

"Hm?" 

Princess brought the phone closer to her face so her big green eyes shone through. "Are you okay honey? You seem sad, you never call me first on vacation." 

"I don't? Well that's rude of me, I'm sorry." 

"Well with all due respect I have no desire to see Brick Jojo sans underpants even by accident so you're actually doing me a favor but honestly I was only joking about the cute little unicorn…." Her voice went soft and Blossom brought the phone closer to her own face. 

"No I know you were, it's ridiculous looking but it's cute and it's warm….I just wasn't expecting Brick's reaction." 

"Which is….?" 

".... He won't touch me. He barely looks at me even, won't even-!" 

".... Oh that is bizarre." Princess frowned and folded arm arms, tapping a long fingernail on the wood of her chair. "very odd, very out of character… what is he afraid of it? Wouldn't be surprised, he is an idiot." 

"Don't call my husband that, he's… very smart in very….specific ways." Blossom defended. 

"Okay, he's a super genius of an idiot." Princess retorted dryly. "Can't argue with _that_ now can you?" 

….no but Blossom wasn't going to give her that satisfaction either. 

"But Blossom, darling, really this is petty and ridiculous. If it's really just the onesie...that's stupid. Beyond Brick Jojo level stupid. I'm appalled and disappointed in that case." 

"... Well I probably took him by surprise?" 

"Are you really defending such an immature mind set?" 

"... No." 

"Exactly, you are a grown ass woman Blossom Utonium, who deigned to let the village _moron_ sweep you away and stick a ring on your finger in exchange for his utter worship of you forever and now he's being an idiot- the nerve!" 

"That's….not what marriage is Princess-." She looked at her wedding band. "it's… different, I guess it's inevitable the… you know…." She cleared her throat. "Sex." She said in a hushed quick whisper, "would uh….calm..down?" 

That stare was withering. "Please don't tell you actually believe that everything nice fueled _garbage_ that just spilled out of your mouth." 

".... No." She mumbled. 

"Good because I was about to jump in my helicopter to come bitch slap you. Brick is being a whiny baby - what a shock- and you need to remind him you did not marry a sniveling little man child...in theory… but a _man_ and he needs to be a _man_ because _you_ are a strong….still somewhat fashioned challenged - young glorious _woman_ who has no time for this bullshit." 

Princess flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued. "He has to realize you can very _easily_ replace him at any moment by now-." 

Her eyes widened. "I don't want to replace him!" She yelped. "I love him!" 

"... Still wonder why." 

"Because he's… my Brick. He's an idiot sometimes...but there's no… other man who… understands me and challenges me...and...loves me….the way he does." 

_Badum. Badum._

"Even if he's being a goddamn petulant idiot! Oh I swear to God if he'd just _told me_ he didn't like this thing then I wouldn't wear it front of him then! Marriage is compromise isn't it!" She snapped and Princess snorted. 

"There we go, good girl, get insulted, go all pissy Unicorn honey. Stab him with the horn!" She cheered. 

_Badumbadumbadum._

Blossom stood. "He wants a pissed off unicorn. Oh well… he's going to get it! I am Mrs. Blossom Jojo and he _best_ remember that : For better or for worse! Thank you Princess, you've been very helpful." 

"That's what I'm here for darling, do tell me how it goes and if you need an alibi I'm always available." 

She winked and Blossom rolled her eyes as she ended the call. 

Her ring sparkled in the light, both of them, the fine white stone surrounded by a pink and red stone on either side… and of course her slim wedding band. 

Their anniversary was coming up, she'd no longer be a newly wed "bride" but instead she'd just be a… wife. Had the sheen on her dimmed then? Was that what was going on? Princess had simply riled her up in her friendly support way but… 

Was _that_ what this was all about? Was a moment where Blossom _wasn't_ glamorous ( well trying to be) and just "relaxed" so...so… _bad?_ She was human too! And the way he'd just _laughed?_

She clenched her fists. Those tiny little fists that still had a power to them … oh yes. Blossom Utonium now Jojo was still one hundred percent a _Powerpuff Girl_ and a Puff was _not_ going to be letting a _Rowdyruff_ get away with such blatant disrespect. 

Oh no...ohhhh no.

She stood up. Like hell was Blossom going to let her marriage and her husband fall to such...such _idiocy!_

She'd worked damn hard and had _earned_ her happily ever after! 

it was time for a certain _puppy dog tail_ to be reminded of that fact and just _who_ he was dealing with. 

"Pissy Unicorn…. I'll show _you_ pissy Unicorn." 

- **o-O-o** -

Okay….okay new plan. Note to self: never do Boomer a favor again. Good plan. Very good plan. Okay. 

So Brick was in trouble. Big trouble. She'd gone into their room with nary a look in his direction, skipped dinner ( _fuuuuuuuuuuck)_ and hadn't emerged since. 

So Brick was an asshole. An asshole, a shitty husband and he would have to fix this. Now. 

Hot cocoa wasn't going to do it this time. If anything it'd get thrown in his face. So yeah, yeah- so maybe Brick while not "panicking" was a bit…

Okay he was man enough to admit he was panicking. 

"Hecate, I swear, I _swear_ i was just listening to bad advice from Uncle Boomer. I will never do that again." The cat looked at him baleully. "No I mean it, this is his fault, not mine I'm the victim here!" Another judging look. "...okay, okay so no it's my fault too. So how do I make this up to mommy?" 

The cat tilted her head to the right. 

"Go talk to her? Right… that's a good idea...but what do I say?" 

The cat blinked. 

"So….stay quiet and just let her yell?" 

Again just silent but she rolled over on her back and gave a little meow. Aha! He snapped his fingers 

"Let her yell, scream, seduce her into bed and swear never to listen to my brother again. Good plan. Good kitty." He rubbed her belly and she purred away before he braced his shoulders, cracked his knuckles and gave Hecate a small salute. "Wish me luck I'm going in." 

The bedroom was empty. Fuck. The hell, okay… well he didn't hear the shower going so… one room left. He took a deep breath, knocked and opened the door to their private office. 

"Blossom, babe-we probably should have a talk-."

"Hello Brick." She said darkly. 

He jumped back startled but the white fuzzy unicorn only continued sipping at her wine glass, the head flaccid over her glorious hair but at least the unicorn body was unzipped down the middle and he could see that his beautiful wife was indeed still in there with… oh… _oh…._

Oh fuck his life was she…. Was she actually _wearing_ …. "That" bra? The red silk masterpiece covered absolutely _covered_ in white crystals edged with gold lace and the matching thong that Brick had presented his blushing bride with on their first night of wedded bliss… and the one she had openly declared she'd never _ever_ wear because of... _ahem…_

Chafing…? Had that been her reasoning last year? Oh Brick had no idea, to be fair neither of their clothes had lasted long that night but oh… oh fuck his life to finally see it…but on a _unicorn_ just… well….well at least she wasn't wearing the… full outfit. Brick could… he could handle this! He could!" 

The angry unicorn was giving him a nasty look and Brick felt the bulge in his pants regardless, those sharp pink eyes centered on it and him and he felt his throat tighten (as well as his pants) but… but… buuuuuut-!!!!!

"H-Hello-." She raised an eyebrow and he quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean." Another throat clear and he threw on the sultry look that would surely kick the unicorn to the curb. "Hello there beautiful-." He crooned.

"Save it." She said curtly and he felt the chill in the air and Brick had a feeling it wasn't just the cold outside… 

"Babe?" He said slowly.

"Oh so now I'm "Babe" again?" She took another sip. 

_What?_

"Of course you are…. Blossom? Honey, what?" Oh God it was worse than he thought! God dam. It Boomer! "Babe, you e always been my-." His wife swirled the wine with a cold gaze that made the hairs on his arms stand up. 

"Well _dear_ , its a little hard to believe it when my so called _husband_ hasn't _touched_ me in two… _days_." 

Oh… oh… _shit._ "Blossom, Babe its not-." 

"Shut." She jumped down and… oh those weren't hooves the unicorn was wearing oh no those were ribbon heels, oh… oh fuck Brick's life those were _the_ heels, those ribbons went up for miles it seemed and… oh fuck his life she _was_ wearing the thong too - but .. it what about chafing!? 

_OOF._

_"_ Up." She kept her grip on his shirt tight as she pulled him down to her face level. "Understand _Mr. Jojo?"_

He swallowed dryly. "Yes Ma'am." 

"Oh I'm _ma'am_ now?" 

"Yes Mrs. Jojo." 

"Mmm, that's right I am aren't I?" 

_Yes. Yes you are. You are my wife, my bride, my queen my love. Please just take the unicorn off._

Brick grunted however when his perfectly reasonable request was denied and he hit the floor instead. He got an even better view of the delights hidden before the rainbow tail got in the way of the red and gold delicious treats and that was Brick's back: oh hell that was the heel. That was that glorious ribbon heel…pressed on his back and fuck… fuck his Puff was mad. Oh she was pissed. Oh fuck was she hot when she was pissed. 

_CRACK._

As well as dangerous Fuck Brick was in trouble. But Hecate's strategy was key here! Yell, scream, throw things even then seduce her into bed and all would be well! 

The shards of glass sprinkled down and coated the floor behind her where she'd just gone and tossed it. Her eyes glowed with an unmistakable power that took Brick's breath away though he felt his own power flare in response and her eyes only shimmered. 

It'd been a long time since they'd had a physical…. altercation so to speak and….fuck was this what Butch had meant- that this was the reason both him and Buttercup would constantly meet in the boxing ring… which turned quickly into a race to the bedroom? 

"Ignore _me_ will you? I believe I asked you a question Mr. Jojo- now I'd like you to answer it- now…" the heel dug deeper. "Am I… or am I _not_ your wife?"

"Yes… yes you are, God You're unbelievably sexy when you're angry Babe do you know that?" He breathed. She flashed him an alluring grin before Brick's face again got awfully close to the wood. He grunted. 

"I'm your wife? To have, to hold? In every victory, and every struggle- Good and evil forever cast aside all for love?" She recited their wedding vows perfectly and he felt himself shudder- or maybe that was the tweak in his back from the heels. Huh, kinda felt nice, always so considerate his wife, it's like she knew he had stiffness there from that skiing incident this morning….oh. 

...ohhhhhh. 

Brick… was an idiot. Even he could be so sometimes. To err was to human, and superhumans were also capable of it. 

"... Oh fuck me." He groaned. "Blossom, babe." 

"Answer my question asshole!" She hissed and Brick only reached up and took hold of that shapely leg instead, 

"I do so promise forever more." He finished the vow smoothly. "You know I really did like the way that flowed Babe, quite poetic, brilliant with science and with words." His fingers continued to trail up and over the ribbons of her shoes. She had paused in her angry tirade, understandable, Brick had been lacking in his husbandly duty and that was something not to be borne. 

She was gracious enough to let him remove the heel from his back as he turned over to face her. 

Hidden by the silly plush hood was a tiny heart shaped face that...oh no… no no, that wouldn't do. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes yet shimmered but not in the way Brick liked then to. No this was another kind of shimmer, a reflection of light due to something wet. 

"I've gone and screwed up royally haven't I?" He said quietly and she folded her arms and averted her gaze but sniffed loudly. 

"Yes, yes you have! I'm aware it's been a year but here I was stupid enough to think that even if you bagged the prize you wouldn't be bored by it yet-!" 

".... WHAT!?" He yelped. 

BORED!?!? WHAT!? Bored by her? His only intellectual, personable, and true equal? Fuck that noise. Really, he loved this woman with everything in his being but the fact she still doubted him _and_ herself even now… 

_Federal prison was too good for that trash. Should have let Lulu eat him._

What? Tourists disappeared from that habitat before, Komodo Dragons had to eat too, he would paid Buttercup and Butch's vet bills. No problem, a worthy endeavor. 

"And all over a goddamn onesie, excuse me for being cold!" 

And excuse Brick for being a complete blind moron. He cradled his chin, right… brilliant Jojo- _brilliant._ Well, he was just going to have to fix this then. Right then onto business, first thing's first: 

She went stiff as a board at his kiss to her leg- well fuck this was no laughing matter, usually that earned him at least a giggle, he needed to up his game. 

"You are _not_ seducing yourself out of this one." She hissed even as she leaned against the desk. Well, it wasn't a bed but a few feet away was an awfully long distance at this point. "I am _furious_ with you right now!" 

"And you have every right to be Persephone, I've neglected you and that's a crime against nature." He saw her knuckles turn white the higher his mouth trailed up her leg, pausing only to undo those God given ribbons and pulling them slowly down, before he reversed course and kissed down to the places he'd missed. 

"Damn you… I'm _mad_ at you!" She hissed again. 

"Not as mad as I am at myself." He shook his head mournfully and she snorted. 

"Hardly! Oh I can guarantee that you're nowhere near it - do you see these hands??!" She held them up, glowing with a power so quietly deadly his heart began to race. "These could crush you." She whispered. "Crush that… that selfish heart of yours to...to-." now she gave a sharp gasp, and almost jerked back. Right, again Brick, again how stupid could one man be? She had divinely sensitive legs sure, but every man worth his chops knew a Puff's hands and wrists were in just as if not more need for tender loving care as well. 

And God knows his bride had sensitive wrists and palms, well anything he touched was a fully loaded trigger ready to spring at the right kind of _touch._

"Mad...at...you." she grunted and shook him off her wrist but he caught it back anyway and left barely there kisses up her arm, relishing in every raised hair and goosebump. "Still mad at you." His wife repeated. He reached up to her collarbone and left another trail of burning kisses. "Still…" up her jaw. "mad." Against the side of her mouth. 

"And there's nothing I can do to win back your good graces my love?" He breathed into her ear and she bit her lip but still stubbornly shook her head. "Oh but please, shall I get on my knees and beg for my Queen's pardon then?" 

Her skin flushed a deep velvet rose, "that…that won't be necessary because I'm...I'm _mad_ at you!" the gulp was small and she scooted more into the desk, the slight clinking of the crystals she was sporting the only sound, well save the whisper of papers falling to the floor but he hadn't a clue what they were and since Boomer hadn't called bitching about them they clearly didn't matter anyway.

No Brick's main priority was much more urgent. 

"Go on Babe." She shivered as he breathed a warm breeze into her ear. "What can I do to make it up to you, hm?" He ran his hand down her hair, twisting the end with a finger. "Tell me." 

Her hair was like silk, truly there was no hair like it in the world, thick but perfectly smooth; there was nothing Brick liked better than to run his fingers through her gossamer like tresses in bed in the gentle moments right after making love, when after relentless passion came to pass and only the quiet aftermath remained. Tangled in each other's arms amidst the sheets, her hair making a thick red gold blanket of its own around them, it was truly a decadent heaven that Brick probably didn't deserve but he sure as hell had no intention of giving it up. Ever. 

He paused in mid worship. "I was a bad boy again wasn't I? Can't take the Rowdy out of a guy after all...no matter how much you dress him up." He sighed. 

She only pursed her lips however. "And what's wrong with that? I might be mad at my idiot...husband right now but …still mine." She mumbled the last part. "Til death do us part." 

"And then my life wouldn't be worth living, hence why we took that morbid phrasing out." He tilted her chin up, "You don't want to see me all withered and sad do you Persephone?" 

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Always so dramatic… Hades." Again with a mumble, adorable in a way. "I'm still mad at you." 

"Oh I know Babe,I know-." He traced her bottom lip with thumb. "That's why I'm begging for forgiveness." 

"And what if I don't want to give it to you?" She murmured and yet her lips puckered anyway when he leaned in but he only left a kiss on her chin. 

"Oh but Blossom." Another down her neck. "That's not-." Another to her collarbone, "Very everything nice of you." 

"Brick-." She murmured as he traveled down. "Don't push your luck _dear."_

"Aw, Look at that - this strap's awfully tight, let me take care of that little problem." The gemstones were awfully sharp, poor thing. "I think I see why you hesitated to wear this now." Carefully sliding the silk down that delicate soft skin, his hands were just too big and oafish to do a task that required such precision. 

"Are you … really attempting to do what I think you are with your mouth and rhinestones " she grunted. "you'll ruin your teeth!" 

He raised an eyebrow, "Rhinestones? For my wife? God Forbid." Her cheeks flushed as the strap gave way with the slightest pull from his teeth. "Diamonds are beautiful but deadly… just like my beautiful wife." He finished grandly and her face was that delightful rose that he did so enjoy painting his canvas with. Every artist had their favorite medium as Butch was fond of saying.

"It makes me feel better to think that sometimes you can be reasonably responsible, let me live in my own delightfully normal fantasy life." Her head moved to the other side in sync with Brick shifting to complete the job. 

"I see, you want me to stop then?" He chuckled. 

"I never said that." 

"Oh? So you'd like me to continue Mrs. Jojo?" 

"You're on such thin ice right now that if you don't, the river styx is waiting for you." 

"Mm, right then, didn't bring my swim trunks up to the mountains." 

"Well that was stupid." 

"No it wasn't." 

"How do you intend to use the hot tub then?" 

_Snap._

"With my wife of course." He caught her hands and pressed a kiss to them. "How else?" 

"I'm surprised Mr. Jojo you'd even bother…" she slid further over the desk. "What with you being bored already, the chase being won." 

He'd admit the sight was as alluring as it was ludicrous- the sight of his wife lounging atop his desk on a bed of white plush velvet: delightful; except the… unicorn head still perched atop her hair that had somehow survived Brick's...previous ministrations. 

_Chase, huh? Well then my dear…_

Now Brick had a reputation to keep, he was the world's greatest husband after all(!) And so… 

"Brick-!" She yelped but well it was a small shame he'd admit he'd wished there could have been photographic evidence of her wearing this delightful wedding night lingerie that had never been but…. Oh well. 

There were more important matters at hand, he thought smugly to himself as he let the string and diamonds fall to the floor: yeesh, that was loud huh...maybe his darling wife had had a point that night. 

The soft pink silk she'd ultimately gone with had been a fine substitute anyway, so pale and soft it'd been like she'd worn nothing at all… in the end it hadn't mattered what she'd been wearing or well lack of so -! 

……

…….

_……...Mr. Jojo you are an idiot._

"I'm an idiot." He said aloud. "Fucking hell I'm an imbecile." He near facepalmed. 

"What?" She said warily, "what do you mean - oh! Hello?" She gulped a bit and he saw that flush in her cheeks that he could still bring about burning strong. "Brick… um...honey didn't you just replace this desk - oh… oh...oh _fuck."_ She arched more into his touch. "Oh… oh you handsome idiot." She moaned, he laughed sheepishly, 

"Yeah… I kind of am this time huh?" 

"Beyond idiocy- oh!... Oh what the -!" Luckily Brick was an expert in how to make a Powerpuff's day, oh yes he was. She bit her lip and then seized him by the cheeks, "I swear to God I'm still fucking furious with you." She hissed. 

"Duly noted my love." 

"I-I mean it, now… now take that fucking shirt off and make it up to me!" She wrenched him by the shirt collar. " _Properly_ ." She hissed and he almost shivered, his pants were becoming painfully tight, but there was no way tonight he'd be getting relief without much... _much_ hard work on his end. Best get started. 

_RIIIIIIP._

...or maybe he'd just let his wife take the lead. The _crack_ underneath them was slightly ominous and those eyes glowing with a righteous burning _fury_ as well as something else… yes… yes very good decision Brick: probably the best he'd made all day. 

His shirt already been helpfully ripped open was soon on the floor next to his unnecessary pants and she leaned down where he met her half way through. The desk was not pleased with two full grown adults propped up on their knees on it obviously but sacrifices must be made for the good of all! 

"Were those papers important?" She breathed against his skin. 

"I have no fucking idea. Who cares. I have more important things to worry about right now." 

She look at him through veiled eyelashes. "Like? Oh! That…" she cleared her throat and her hands went to his chest. "I see…. Well…" 

"Yeah? Do you want this? Tell me Babe." 

She only hid her face in his neck, "You made me sad." 

"And I'm an idiot, we established this." He pulled her further atop his lap. "The world's stupidest husband." 

For some reason her grip only increased and she finally looked up, "Yes… but you're _my_ husband don't you ever forget that." 

"And you're my wife." He murmured. "So don't _you_ ever forget that." Her grip only tightened and fuck….fuck he'd missed this. What the fuck had possessed him to even…oh fuck unicorns, who cares! Who fucking cares! 

Not Brick! That was for sure when the unicorn put him on his back and crawled atop him.

"You know, you said no seducing for forgiveness was allowed." 

"Which you went and did anyway. Rude." She tapped his nose but he grabbed her wrist. 

"I wasn't seducing for forgiveness, I was seducing because my wife was in diamond underwear on top of my desk and unicorn or no unicorn that is Blossom speak for : " _Come hither darling and fuck me until I hit the ceiling_." 

She looked up at the high wooden beams above and he raised an eyebrow, 

"So do you _want_ to float into the stratosphere or-?" 

"That chandelier would hurt." 

"Probably." 

Her arms went out. "Therefore you may continue making it up to me in the bedroom then." 

He snickered but plucked up his lovely Queen, unicorn and all, into his arms and fuck… 

"You're lucky I love you." 

"I know I am, I pinch myself every day to make sure I'm not dreaming." 

The giggle was small but genuine. "You're an idiot." 

"Your idiot." 

"True." 

He dropped her on the bed and he'd admit to an eagerness seeing as he'd been a complete idiot the last two days. She hummed in satisfaction when Brick began his campaign for forgiveness in the typical fashion: again as always Blossom had _very_ sensitive skin and it didn't matter _where_ said skin was, he would enjoy painting his canvas. 

_Oof._

Or again maybe his wife would be taking the lead tonight. Fair enough. She looked over him. 

"You've been a bad Rowdyruff Boy." She folded her arms. "Very, _very_ bad." 

"Yup, that I have- is the Powerpuff going to punish me?" 

Her lip curled, "Well you _do_ deserve it. But…" her leg swung around him. "A woman has needs and you're going to provide them _Hades."_

The shiver couldn't be helped: the sheer _power_ emanating from her at that moment; her eyes glowed, the grip on his arms was both gentle and fierce; the ultimate contradiction- it seemed honestly that was the rule with the so called Powerpuff Girls in general. 

Supposedly living perfection ( okay so yes his wife very much was) but hidden beneath the beauty, grace, kindness and brilliance of the woman who was his wife was a fiercesome warrior, capable of being down behemouths hundreds of feet tall or armies of armed men with a flick of that delicate little wrist. 

Even as a young child all it had taken was a single devastating kiss and the "worst of the worst", the foulest little boys around...had been at her mercy, under her spell and upon meeting again in once upon a time … Brick had felt that same heat in his body swell and grow and what once he had been too naive to understand he now knew what it had truly been. 

And so Brick only nodded, half lost in a daze already. "I am yours to command my Persephone." 

Her answering smile said it all and really there wasn't a need for anymore words. He allowed her to use him as she saw fit, moving as one and arching her back into a perfect curve. He reached out and brought her closer as she clutched him harder- while they began to go faster, harder, their own grips tightening more and more as she clawed at his skin- those.. would leave a mark or two but fuck….just… 

"Fuck…" he heaved. "fuck…Blossom… Blossom baby I-!" 

Well, there went that age old question. Apparently dogs _could_ float. Huh go figure- _oof!_

She immediately slammed him back on the bed but flipped them over so now he was leaning over her. 

"Go on." She whispered. "You promised I'd _soar_." 

"... As his Persephone commands … so does Hades obey!" She cried out at the thrust, and once again her grip tightened over his slick skin. 

"Brick….oh...oh God Brick… you...youuuuu-!" She gasped and was unable to finish her sentence, he pulled her up then and they clung to each other, her legs lifted as did her entire body, the ludicrous fluke still never ceased to make Brick laugh. Even as he grabbed her ankle and brought her back down, shivering as she came back to earth so to speak. Brick the ever dutiful, loving husband only gathered her in his arms, leaned back and stroked her gently, as she shuddered again, and again, pressing a kiss on her brow as she clutched him. 

Blossom scooched closer to him as their legs tangled and she nuzzled his neck. "I'm still mad." She whispered. 

"Not as mad as I am at myself." He murmured. 

She began to with a finger letters on his chest, he caught a B' and an L' and then an O', two S' another O' and finally an M'; Over and over again, all over his bare chest. 

"Laying claim there Babe?" 

"I might be." 

"May I return the gesture?" 

"Not right now."another curly M' , "I'm still sort of mad." 

"About my stupidity?" 

"And my own." 

"Oh? 

"Yes." She said, quietly focused on her own "masterpiece", those curly letters across his chest only continued. 

"I don't think you're stupid." Brick murmured

"But I am though." She murmured. His frown deepened but he laced their fingers together. 

"Because I'm an idiot." 

"No… because… I think I am...honestly, its inevitable that...you know-." 

"I know?" 

"... The chase being over...settling down into … reality I guess…" 

"What reality?" She shivered when he kissed her inner palm. "Do you think we'll ever stop doing this?" He shook his head. "Babe, hate to break it to you but…death do us part remember?" 

"We already said-."Brick placed his his finger over her lips. 

"And we agreed I'd be a sad sack of bones without you, we can't have that now can we?" She said nothing. "course not, now…" He sat up and brought her with him. "Are we going to talk about it now or later." He tilted her chin. "Because we _are_ going to talk this out- we agreed, no more secrets."

Her cheeks flushed. "... We did didn't we?" 

"We did, no more secrets, no more lawyers in the bedroom and no more hiding. I believe my love, that was the deal." 

She gulped, "Am I? Your… well, I know I am but you… well- did I really look that repulsive?" She frowned.

He blinked. "Of course not! You just…" 

_Goddamn it Jojo you really have fucked up haven't you?_

Brick sighed, "... You just took me by surprise and … I was….dumb. very...very dumb, you can wear whatever you want Babe, I had no right to-." 

"It was just … I don't know, I don't know how to explain it I just… felt comfortable." She muttered. "It's been… a year and… well we're almost at a year and...I guess I got...lazy?" 

"Lazy?" 

"Well yes, you always say Olympus is our haven from the Spotlight." 

"Of course it is, it's your home, it's my home, the only reason we don't live here full time is because the WiFi is damn awful. But I don't get it-." 

She sighed again, "I know it's stupid, trust me I feel stupid just… even with the ring on my finger-." She wiggled her hand. "I just still feel like I could mess up somehow." Brick sighed. "No, wait let me finish." He did so, but tightened his grip on her waist. "I never… _ever_ would have let myself be seen like...well _that_ before we were married, while we were dating, hell I never would have even let...you know who...see me oh _God_ , I don't even want to think about that one.. just the point is… I just...didn't feel the need to… well…. Perform?" 

Once again, the inarguable urge to look up the laws concerning death by Komodo Dragon was undeniable. Surely there had to be a loophole _somewhere._ Declare Lulu an ambassador for the world's population of her species, surely she'd be granted diplomatic immunity. Mike could figure out the details, he'd have to give him a call later. 

Right now however, 

"So you wore your fuzzy friend because…. You felt comfortable enough to do it? Secure?" Brick rolled her back over. "Confident in my love to forever live up to my vows and then some? Is that why little Unicorn showed up at Olympus?" 

Her cheeks were rose red but slowly, she nodded. 

"Silly...huh? It's okay I'll uh get rid-." 

"On the contrary, I fucking love that unicorn." She blinked up at him. 

"Huh? Why-?" 

"Because you let me see it." Brick kissed her softly. "No more hiding, I love when you're glamorous and the whole world worships the ground you walk on and envies me for being the arm you choose to be on." 

"Brick-." 

"And then, when the cameras stop flashing, and it's just us… you're there sitting on the couch, wrapped up all warm and content, in this cute little… silly onesie, that was honestly… looking back the cutest fucking sight I've ever seen and all I can think now is… ' _fuck… I love this woman now...and I know I'm gonna love her the rest of my goddamn life."_

_Sniff._

"Hey, hey. C'mon." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I just… I know it's stupid! It's so fucking stupid, it's been a year, you've seen me every day, you've seen me with food in my teeth, my morning breath, you even buy me ice cream and cookies and just let me sulk under my blanket with my kitty once a month and you don't ever complain when I use you as a space heater!!!!"

Well actually… Brick liked that. A lot. Especially when if she was in a generous mood she'd feed him bits of her sweets as "payment" for his heating services as they streamed a movie and just relaxed together…. 

Another sniff and Blossom looked around, "Where is she anyway, I hope I didn't scare her, Hecate, here kitty kitty, it's okay!" 

He chuckled, "she's a night owl babe, she'll show up eventually….but anyway Babe… so what you're describing is…. What I'm supposed to do as a happily married husband. It's my job, and one I greatly enjoy by the way." 

More of a blush, "I know… so why was I afraid now?? " 

He "pondered" for a bit but it wasn't that hard to figure out. "I'm afraid my dear… I think this was a harbringer of a change in our lives."

"What? What...kind of-?" She began with a start but he snickered and only gathered her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, 

"I think we've gone _domestic_ Persephone." 

"... Domestic?" 

"Fraid' so Babe, it's all downhill from here: pretty soon instead of going to all those big fancy parties we both hate we'll be sitting at home, streaming movies, and picking out stone colors for the kitchen, tiles for the bathroom, paint colors for…." He trailed and cleared his throat. "You know what I mean." 

Her cheeks flushed prettily and she leaned up over him. "I do? What if I don't?" 

"You want me to say it then?" 

Her flush grew. "It's early days." 

"But is it a possibility in the future?" 

Their brows touched. "I sincerely hope so… you'll make a… wonderful father….someday not...now it's just-." 

"No I know, we have to wait for that entirely domestic conversation." He chuckled as she sat up and pulled him up too. 

"Just until the trials are done...six months or so… if you can wait that long I mean…" she trailed and wrung a hand through her hair. "... We… I'm not sure how I'd do but I know _you_ would be fine…" Brick's chin rested on her shoulder. 

"So much faith in the idiot husband… but fear in my genius wife… the world really does turn upside down the first year doesn't it?" 

She laughed, "maybe it does...so maybe back to normal is...a good thing then." 

"I don't know what normal means, let's make our own new normal… that's what marriage is: making a new normal." 

_Sniff._

"Did you get that from a book?" She sniffed. 

"....I might have read the wedding brochures when we were waiting for that florist….yeah." 

Finally, Brick heard that magical sound of genuine laughter and back on his back he went. "You….you are such a clown sometimes." She cupped his cheeks. 

"Only for you Babe…. Only for you." 

**-o-0-o-**

The Christmas season was in full swing at Mount Olympus and soon it was Christmas Eve at last: The tree his wife found was an utterly perfect twelve foot picture perfect Fir that made that sad excuse of Townsville's look like a pathetic paper cut out. 

Heh, his Persephone's magical touch yet again. The tree was perfect, certainly the gaping from his siblings had been worth the lugging in and painstaking trimming they'd both done. Perfect. Everything was _perfect._

"You're lucky you didn't break your leg! What the fuck were you thinking!? You're not super human you moron! I am not marrying a coffin!" 

"... Yes dear." 

"Don't you yes dear to me! You have any idea how hard it is to be on a wedding diet during CHRISTMAS!!!?" 

"Goo!" 

"That's right Hannah! Daddy is an idiot!" 

Well just about but Brick had warned Mike about going off trail. The guy was just a reckless adrenaline junkie it was ridiculous. 

No idea where he got that streak from, he'd been a coward in college. 

Huh, maybe it was from Robin who knew. They both were soon engrossed in their kid's sucking on a candy cane anyway so guess that was parenthood...huh… looked uh… interesting enough. 

"Butch…. Is there a reason ...why a _lizard_ is dressed up in a onesie?" Boomer raised an eyebrow. Butch shrugged. 

"She's a dragon ain't she? And its cold as fuck up here God damn it Brick get these fires roasting man!" 

"Oh quit whining you big baby- oh no, not you baby, mama knows you're cold, it's okay." 

"Yeah, Brick'll get it nice and cozy in no time, just sit here with us." 

"You treat it like a baby and a dog at the same time." Boomer drawled. 

"Mm, amazing, showing another living being compassion, who would have thunk!" Bubbles crossed her legs at his side. 

"I show plenty of passion to those who _deserve_ it!" He snapped. 

"I said - _COM-_ passion genius." 

"...... Oh." 

And….Bubbles took a sip of her tea daintily next to Boomer. Right… Brick caught Blossom's eye and she smirked a little, making a subtle looping motion with her finger. 

Of course he joined her side immediately and he saw she had a gift box in her hands, the guests were all engrossed in their….Christmas Eve annual squabblings to notice their host and hostess retreat out of the main living room. 

"What is it?" 

She gave him a wry smile. "… I figured why not start a Christmas Eve tradition. Domesticity if you will. Host and hostess open one gift alone." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough, but I don't have anything for you at the moment." 

"It's a double gift. Open." 

He frowned somewhat but took the red package anyway, and… he snorted. 

"You're joking." 

She giggled, "Well seeing as there was a… casualty in the laundry this week." 

"Mm, R.I.P Rainbow the unicorn and Butch is going to be cleaning glitter from Lulu's shit box for days." 

She laughed again, "I figured these…. Would be a bit more...us." 

Brick lifted the red velvet onesie. with the monogrammed Gold B on the side and she took out her own pink colored onesie. 

"... You're one of a kind Persephone." 

She flushed. "well if you don't like them I can return them-." 

Brick shook his head. "no, I think they're fucking great. Merry first Christmas Mrs. Jojo." 

She rested her brow against his. "Merry first Christmas Mr. Jojo." 

And Brick Jojo once again knew….he really was the luckiest man in this entire goddamn world. 

_Fin_


End file.
